Demon In the Doorway
by superhackaninja5
Summary: AU Crime Lord Peter comes to Officer Killian Jones' apartment to offer information on his stepson, Henry's whereabouts, in exchange for...well, you can guess. LEMON.M/M. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.


Title:Demon In the Doorway

Authoress:superhackaninja5

Rating:M

Summary:AU Crime Lord Peter comes to Officer Killian Jones' apartment to offer him information on his stepson, Henry's whereabouts, in exchange for…well, you can guess.

Warnings:smut, slash, dark themes, language, dub-con, whatever else I usually say.

OMG FOURTH CAPTAINPAN FIC. I am fucking obsessed with this pairing, like you don't even know. I mean, even Return which was just supposed to be a Peter Pan fic turned into a Captain Pan one when I really didn't want it to. Speaking of which, I should be finishing the next chapter of that, but meh. Hopefully, I'll get to that today. And also, this may or may not become part of a multi-chapter fic.

Enjoy.

* * *

It was a bit like making a deal with the Devil, really. Only with the Devil, you'd probably get more than words in exchange for your body.

"_You know exactly what I want from you, Officer. The question is what are you willing to do to get your stepson back?"_

He shouldn't have made the deal, not with him. The most notorious crime lord in town-and Killian was bargaining with him. But then, after Henry's disappearance and with all of the clues leading to Pan's gang of Lost Boys, how could he not?

Killian gazed out the window, his heart thundering in his ears. He should have been dreading this more;the last time he'd had the boy in his apartment, things had escalated far too fast. He'd given far too much of himself away to someone he knew virtually nothing about. Moreover, he'd allowed himself to get caught in Pan's cleverly concocted web of lies and seduction. He shouldn't have been awaiting this eagerly;he shouldn't have been wanting the boy to show already.

And when he heard that silky British accent punctuate his thoughts, he definitely shouldn't have felt a sudden spark of arousal stirring in his gut.

"Hello, Officer."

The cop turned around to see the lanky teen lounging in one of his armchairs, somehow making it look like a throne and looking for all the world like he belonged there. Killian wet his lips tensely, forcing himself to keep his eyes on the boy's face instead of his slender fingers, which were tracing idly at the fabric of the chair he was sprawled over.

"I didn't think you were coming,"he said by way of a greeting, voice coming out a lot lower and huskier than he'd intended.

Those curved pink lips twisted slowly in an unbecoming smirk that didn't quite fit his boyish features. "Would you rather I hadn't?"he quipped softly, eyes gleaming because he knew precisely what Killian's answer was going to be.

The police officer swallowed hard, trying desperately to steady his suddenly haywire nerves. "No,"he confessed, looking away from those piercing forest green depths;looking into them right then felt a lot like looking into dark woods.

The smirk turned almost manic as Peter stood up, striding languidly toward the man while he attempted to get himself under control. Any progress he'd made, though, was lost the second he looked up and found those smouldering eyes boring holes into his own aquamarine ones.

"I didn't think so,"Peter said smugly, intentionally invading his personal space. He could see the effect his sudden closeness was having on the elder male;it was exactly the one he desired.

Killian did his best to meet that burning gaze without flinching, did his best not to back away from this demon who was so effortlessly managing to cloud his every thought as he stayed firmly in front of him, near enough that Killian could feel his breath on his face when he spoke next.

"Do I detect a hint of nervousness, Officer?"he intoned silkily, eyebrows wavering almost suggestively with his words. He gave a quiet, sinister chuckle. "Is that because of me, or because of what you know that I want?"

The police officer felt his breath stutter in his throat at the almost lascivious note in the boy's voice. That tone should not have been issuing out of a teenager's mouth-but then, he supposed, Pan wasn't exactly your average teenager.

He should have wanted to recoil, but instead, it was quite the contrary:he actually found himself leaning closer to the boy, practically able to feel the heat radiating off of his lithe, muscled form. "This is wrong,"he forced himself to say at length, dropping his gaze so Pan wouldn't see his true feelings on the matter in his eyes

It was a wasted effort, though;Peter could read him like an open book and he knew as soon as Killian said the words that they weren't at all what was making him so on edge. "That's a matter of perspective,"he intoned smoothly, lips ghosting over the sensitive flesh of Killian's ear, making the officer let out an involuntary shudder, "But what makes you think it's wrong?The fact that I'm younger than you-or the idea of someone as young as me taking complete control of your body?"

The man didn't realize he had closed his eyes until they opened and Pan's face was once again mere centimetres away from his own-and they refused to tear themselves away from his sinful lips as they moved again. "You want to give into me, Killian,"he whispered into the officer's mouth, tongue coming out to flick over the seam of his lips, eyes darkening beneath his long lashes until they were nearly black with lust, "You want to submit so badly, I can taste it,"

Killian wished he could deny it and not be lying, but he would be deceiving himself. That was, after all, the real reason why he'd been so reluctant to agree to this;not because it was wrong, but because he hadn't wanted it to become evident just how much he really wanted to be dominated by this...child, this murderer.

The truth was, from the moment they'd met, he hadn't been able to get Peter out of his mind. The charismatic gang leader did something to him that no one else ever had;he couldn't explain exactly what it was that Pan did-he didn't even really know. All he knew was that he had no control over it-and he wasn't exactly sure he wanted it to stop.

He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, he felt Pan's nails digging into his scalp, dragging him forward until their mouths collided in a bruising, blistering kiss.

The second those lips touched his, Killian forgot about everything;he forgot that he was married to the girl of his dreams, that he was supposed to be doing this so that he could get information on her son's whereabouts and that he shouldn't have been enjoying it. Most of all, he forgot about the fact that Pan was a ruthless killer and basically half his age. He forgot about everything except for the lean body that was suddenly pressing hard against him and that wicked mouth that was suddenly devouring his like he had been starving for it.

"Peter,"the boy's name slipped from his lips in an involuntary moan as those slender hands slid over his abdomen, teasing the hem of his shirt;it hardly penetrated his brain that that had been the first time he'd used the criminal's first name. Pan chuckled huskily against his lips, fingers slipping underneath his shirt, lifting it over his head with virtually no resistance from him.

"That's right, Killian,"he praised the police officer's surrender as his hands swiftly rid Killian of his clothes while he turned them around and walked him backward to the couch. He pushed the man down onto the leather upholstery, nudging his legs apart and kneeling teasingly in between them, "Surrender to me. We both know how much you want to,"

Killian's breath hitched when he felt pressure against the suddenly very prominent throbbing between his thighs. He shouldn't have felt so turned by this, at having the demon on top of him, in full control of his body. And, if he had been in his right mind, he would have protested, but all he could do was whine as Pan's fingernails scraped roughly along his shaft, stopping just short of breaking the skin. "Please,"he pleaded, voice already completely wrecked as he arched into the blonde, desperate for any bit of contact.

How had this happened so quickly? How had Pan managed to reduce him into begging with nothing more than a single kiss and the slightest of touches?

His submission seemed to amuse the demon because Peter chuckled as he caressed the insides of Killian's thighs, prying them further apart so that the man was utterly exposed. "Say it,"he purred against the man's lips, knowing he didn't need to elaborate as his tongue traced Killian's jawline, moving down the length of his neck.

A strangled groan left Killian's mouth as Peter's tongue found all of his weakest spots and used them to reduce him into nothing more than a writhing mess. He keened when he felt teeth pierce his pulse point and didn't delay any longer before saying hoarsely, "Fuck me,"

He cried out brokenly when he suddenly felt Peter filling him;the other was moving before he'd even begun to adjust and, because of the lack of preparation, he felt every scrape of skin against his rectum and every slam of Peter's hips against his, hard enough that he knew there were going to be bruises there in the morning.

He couldn't bring himself to stop it, though, not even when he felt blood running down his chest as Peter's teeth dug harder into the juncture between his neck and shoulder. All he could do was rock his hip to meet every single one of Peter's thrusts with one of his own while his thigh hitched further and further up the boy's waist and scream after scream tore itself from his already raw throat.

He clutched at Peter's back for something to hold into as he became increasingly helpless underneath the assault. The thrill of having control taken away from him, though, only served to make it that much more intense-and so much better.

He just barely noticed that Peter didn't even seem to be breathing hard, despite thrusting increasingly harder into him with each passing second. But by that time, he was too far gone to care.

"Fuck, Peter, please. Touch me, please, it's not enough,"he pleaded in what was practically a whimper, no longer able to tell whether he was moaning or sobbing. Sex had never been this good before;not with his first wife and definitely not with Emma.

He was only able to offer token protest when his wrists were pinned above his head and heard Pan click his tongue. "No, I don't think so, Killian. Tonight, you're going to come just from me fucking you,"he growled, lapping voraciously at the crimson liquid that was trailing down Killian's chest and mouth circling the man's nipple as he drove into him even harder.

Killian saw white as Peter stared ramming up against his prostate and, despite his claims that it wasn't enough, seconds later, he was coming all over his own stomach, Peter's name falling from his mouth in short, harsh pants. Even with his ass clenching tightly around his cock, it was still several more thrusts before Peter came inside of him, riding out every last drop until he'd finished completely.

Pulling out of Killian's listless body, the demon nuzzled into his neck, sucking on one of the bruises he'd left there. "Your stepson is in Neverland,"he breathed into the officer's skin after a moment's silence, fulfilling his end of their bargain when he knew that Killian was still too dazed to really be listening. And that had probably been his plan along.

Somehow, though, Killian wasn't angry about that. Somewhere along the line, submitting to Peter had come to be about more than just finding out where Henry was-and now, Killian found it just wasn't that important anymore.

Sleeping with the enemy had just taken on a whole new meaning.

* * *

Endings to one shots are definitely not my strong suit. But whatever. I liked this one. Hope you did too.


End file.
